


When It's Just Me And You

by CozyKotaBear



Series: More Lucky Than This [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: 4 +1 fic, 5 Things, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dry Humping, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lots of kissing, M/M, Minor Cluadette and Meg relationship, Public Hand Jobs, Rough Sex, it gets soft at the end, its all just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozyKotaBear/pseuds/CozyKotaBear
Summary: Jake and Michael’s relationship is getting a bit more serious and Jake can feel himself falling with every passing day.He’s come to terms with his feelings for Michael, he loves him and needs to find a way to tell him.4 times Jake tries to tell Michael he loves him and fails and 1 time he does.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: More Lucky Than This [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783780
Comments: 51
Kudos: 281





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh I'm back at it again with another Jayers story. :D
> 
> This is a very self indulgent fic (again) and It's mostly just about them being cute and kind of a follow up to their relationship after SOWK.
> 
> It can be a stand alone fic if you want it to be, though I think reading the first part of the series might help to get a better feel for the dynamic of everyone's relationships.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this one~

It’s another day in paradise and everything is going as it should, Jake can’t say that things are the same. Everyday there is still a new trial; he sits around the campfire with his teammates, he still visits Michael whenever he can but something’s different.   
  
Jake can easily place his finger on it, but for some reason he’s having a hard time admitting it to himself.   
  
Michael is a dear companion to him, he enjoys the time they spend together. He likes when Michael holds his hand while they are laying in bed in his realm, he likes when Michael kisses him in the middle of a trial, he likes when they sit together in silence and watch the crows out in Jake’s world and he really likes the feelings of Michaels bare skin on his.   
  
There are a lot of things that Jake likes about Michael. But it’s not just about what he does for Jake or how he treats him.    
  
It’s about him as a person.   
  
Jake loves Michael.   
  
He’s nervous about the idea of loving someone, especially a killer in this world. Him and Michael have been doing their best to make their relationship work and everything has been going tremendous so far.   
  
But Jake has always had a hard time with his feelings, especially when he was growing up. He’s never minded confrontation and expressing himself. He did get into a handful of fights in his teenage years but processing his emotions were never something he was good at.   
  
He can’t remember the last time he ever loved someone romantically.   
  
His thoughts are cut short at the sounds of a voice   
  
“So I think everyone knows.”   


Jake looks over in her direction, Meg has a visible pout on her face and Jake forgot they decided to take a walk together. He’s been so caught up in his own thoughts.  
  
It’s rare that Meg ever wants to go out into the forest and Jake will always take the opportunity to go with her. Anything to get away from the campfire chatter.  
  
“Well it's kind of obvious, isn’t it?” Jake says with a laugh, he knows what she's talking about. He wonders if this is why she pulled him off into the deep ends of the wooded area.  
  
“We were doing so good at keeping everything on the down-low” she says with a sigh and Jake gives her a pained expression, he understands where she is coming from.  
  
Keeping your relationship hidden and undetected from the others is a pain in the neck and Jake knows that first hand.  
  
“But god, I just want to hug and kiss her every time I see her.” She’s throwing her arms out in front of her and Jake can’t help but chuckle.  
  
Jake thinks about how he feels the same way about Michael when he sees him, but he knows he can’t tell her he understands how she feels and he’s well aware he can't do anything like that with his fellow survivors around.  
  
Raising questions and filling everyone with confusion and possible resentment from a specific survivor is the last thing he wants to deal with right now.  
  
“Jake, she is so wonderful and nice and she makes me so happy.” She quietly says.  
  
Jake cracks a smile as he listens to her gush about her girlfriend.  
  
“I know nothing has exactly changed since being with her, I mean we are kind of girlfriends and I guess it’s different because I get to kiss her and” She’s cut off by Jake's voice.  
  
“Do you love her?” He asks her, he’s darting his eyes over in her direction.  
  
Meg’s eyes widen and Jake can see a visible tint of pink dusting over her cheeks, she leans forward and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and Jake gets the feeling he already knows the answer to this question but he enjoys seeing Meg like this.  
  
“How did you know?” He's curious for his own reasons.  
  
“I don't know it just kind of happened,” She sounds nervous.  
  
“It just hits you like a tidal wave all at once. Jake, it’s such an amazing feeling to look at someone and think ‘I would love to spend the rest of this life with you’” she finishes and Jake is getting all warm and fuzzy listening to her talk about her feelings for Claudette.   
  
“But how did you know?” Jake asks again.  
  
“You just kind of know I guess?” She says with a laugh, she’s rubbing the back of her neck now.  
  
“I was just looking at her when we were repairing a generator together in a trial one day and she looked over at me and smiled and”   
  
She pauses.  
  
“I fell”  
  
Jake can feel a little ping in his heart at her words.  
  
“I fell so hard, Jake. Oh my god” she’s covering her face now and shaking her head in embarrassment.  
  
Jake can’t help but smile even wider the more they converse. Its making him think about his own feelings for Michael  
  
He’s trying to recall a time with Michael if he ever felt like it came all at once for him. He can recall a few moments where he perceived that ever growing feeling in his chest over some of the things that Michael has done for him.  
  
Though, It’s felt more like a gradual thing that he’s figured out.   
  
Maybe everyone falls in love in different ways, he thinks to himself.  
  
“Have you told her yet?” he asks her.  
  
“Ahhh I’ve been trying to find a way to, I want it to be perfect” She says with a pout.  
  
“Perfect?” Jake questions her.  
  
“Yeah, don’t you ever see something going a certain way in your head?” she looks over at him with a bit of confusion on her face.  
  
“Oh, I don’t really think too much about the details of things” Jake admits, he’s being honest with her right now. He’s not much of a planner. He prefers to go with the flow and act impulsively.  
  
“Nothing is perfect,” He finishes.  
  
“I guess you’re right, but I'm so nervous” She says as she throws her arms up in the air.  
  
“What's there to be nervous about?” Jake doesn’t realize the words coming out of his mouth, there are a lot of things to be worried about when confessing your love to someone.  
  
“What if she doesn’t feel the same?” Meg answers with a sorrowful tone in her voice.  
  
Jake can’t help but think for a moment at the possibilities of Michael not feeling the same for him and it scares him a little.   
  
What if Michael is only using him for right now.  
  
What if he’ll move on one day and forget about him.  
  
Jake shakes his head and comes to a halt, he’s placing his hand on Megs shoulder and spinning her around to face him.  
  
“Megs, look. I think being nervous is fair and I can understand it, but you’ll never know until you tell her.” His voice is stern and yet comforting.  
  
“And who knows. Maybe she’s been trying to tell you the same thing” He finishes.  
  
“Yeah but there is still that possibility she wont feel the same,” She puts her head down.  
  
“She’s with you for a reason, isn’t she? you at least know she has feelings for you.” He starts to speak.  
  
“The worst things that could come out of it is she doesn’t love you like you love her, but that doesn’t mean she can’t in the future.” He shakes her shoulder a bit.  
  
“I know she cares about you, Megs. I know she does and if she doesn’t love you right now, give her some time. We have the rest of our lives out here to figure that out” He finishes with a warm smile. She’s looking up at him now.  
  
“You’re right” She says with a little more enthusiasm than Jake was expecting.  
  
“It’s important to talk about your feelings and how will she ever know that I love her if I don’t say anything?” She finishes and Jake huffs out a laugh.  
  
“Like you said, the worst thing that could happen is she doesn’t love me. But it doesn’t matter because I think my love is strong enough for the both of us” She confesses and Jake is processing what she is saying.  
  
“We have today in this moment, but forever to go” She says.  
  
“Screw perfect moments”  
  
She pauses.  
  
“I'm gonna tell her!!!!” She shouts.  
  
“Right now?” Jake says in confusion.  
  
“Yeah, right now”  
  
Jake is a little shocked at how energetic and fast Meg wants to move but that's just part of the reasons why he loves her. He thinks he is going to do the same thing with Michael the next time he sees him.  
  
“God, i'm so nervous!” she starts to speak.  
  
“But I’m going to do it!” She shouts again and Jake gives her a knowing look.  
  
“Go get em tiger,” He says with a laugh, he’s taking his hand off her shoulder and placing it at his side.  
  
Meg jumps a little and starts running her way back to the campfire, Jake watches as she quickly comes to a halt and spins back around.  
  
“I’m sorry, are you coming too?” She asks him, she’s standing straight and tall arms firmly at her sides.  
  
Jake chuckles and shakes his head.  
  
“You go ahead, I want to be out here a bit longer before the next trial.” he says to her.  
  
She runs back over to him and pauses in front of him before she wraps her arms around his neck and embraces him in a hug, Jake's eyes grow wide at the gesture but he gently places his hands on her back and leans into the touch.  
  
She pulls away from him with a giggle.  
  
“I’m going to do it, Jake” She says to him.  
  
“It’s going to go just fine” He tries to reassure her.  
  
She smiles at him before she is quickly running her way back to the campfire.  
  
“Let me know how it goes!” Jake yells out to her, he can see her give him a thumbs up as she disappears back into the light.  
  
Jake shakes his head.  
  
He’s taking the time to think about how he really wants to see Michael now, this talk with Meg has made him want to act more on his thoughts.  
  
There’s something about bonding with Meg about her relationship with Claudette that Jake relates to enough to want to act on his own feelings similar to hers.  
  
Jake wonders if Meg realizes how much help she has been for him in this whole situation with Michael. He knows he could never tell her but he can’t help but wonder if she feels as relieved as he does after they talk.  
  
It was Meg who helped push him to recognize his feelings for Michael in the beginning, she was there for him from the start.  
  
Jake wishes he could find a way to thank her for everything. She’s been a really good friend to him since he first got here and he enjoys spending time with the red head.  
  
Jake is making his way deeper into the forest as he reflects on his time with Meg, he’s going to find his way into Michaels realm.  
  
He wants to see him.  
  
Jake is thinking about if he should tell Michael that he loves him, it’s a lot to take in from someone. It means a lot and Jake is curious to think if Michael feels the same for him.  
  
Jake would say he is a good partner to him and he knows Michael cares about him, he wouldn’t be as kind and as gentle if he didn’t have some kind of feelings for him.  
  
Jake is still baffled at that thought, he wonders what on earth he does to the man to warrant this behaviour from him.   
  
He’s heard the stories from Laurie about what Michael has done in his life before this one. He was a stone cold killer, he was brutal with his actions towards others and never seemed to show signs of remorse.  
  
But Jake is still wondering what makes him so special to get the treatment he receives from Michael. If Jake didn’t know Laurie or any of Michaels past he would think that he was forced into evil from being here.  
  
They’ve been seeing each other for quite sometime now and every time Michael gently holds him, kisses him or looks at him. Jake is left love struck and confused.  
  
But he tries not to doubt the good things happening in his life right now.  
  
Jake finds his way to the shaft to Michaels realm and looks up at it, he slowly makes his way underneath the wooden structure and starts crawling his way up the ladder.  
  
He can hear those faint whispers he knows all too well. He wonders if they mean something, if the entity is trying to talk to him. Some days they are louder than others but Jake doesn’t exactly pay too much attention in his times of coming in and out of this world.  
  
He finds his way to the top and emerges out of the darkness, the top of the hatch has been open and Jake wonders if Michael has been waiting for him. He tends to leave it open for Jake when he wants him there.  
  
Jake slowly crawls out and stands to his feet, dusting off his knees for a moment before taking a good look around.  
  
He’s come here more times than he can count but something about right now is making him a bit nervous.   
  
He’s thinking about his conversation with Meg and something about her enthusiasm about wanting to tell Claudette about her feelings has inspired him to do the same.  
  
But he’s thinking about how Michael will react to it all.  
  
Michael doesn’t exactly express much emotion to Jake, he shows a decent amount through body language but his face is always so stern and he doesn’t say a word and something about that is making Jake worry a bit.  
  
He likes to gauge a situation based on other people’s emotions but Michael isn’t like most people. He’s very different and Jake loves that about him and he wonders how he will react when he tells him.  
  
Jake takes in a deep breath as he walks into Michael’s house, the door was left wide open and Jake is feeling like Michael has really been waiting to see him.  
  
It’s been a few days since they’ve had any alone time, things have been distracting around the campfire and Jake likes to space out their visits to ensure no one thinks too much about why Jake isn’t ever in his usual spots in the survivors realm.  
  
Laurie likes to wander into the forest to spend time with Jake and Jake can’t really come up with a better excuse than ‘I went for a walk deeper into the forest’ everytime she doesn’t find him at his hideout.  
  
He’s trying to make things believable and natural to those who might question.  
  
Jake makes his way to the top of the stairs on walks over to Michael's room, it’s cracked open a little.  
  
Jake slowly starts opening the door, it creaks as he walks his way inside. He can see Michael just standing in front of the window, the curtains are drawn, moonlight pouring onto his face.  
  
He’s not wearing his mask, Jake can see it sitting on the side table near his bed accommodated by his knife. The golden toolbox that usually sits there is placed neatly on the ground.  
  
“I finally managed to sneak away from everyone,” He says with a laugh.  
  
“Sorry it took me so long to get out here, I hope it’s been fine for you while you waited” He adds as he steps into the room a bit more.  
  
“I feel like I haven’t seen you in awhile, It has been a few days hasn’t it?” Jake says with a sigh, he’s walking over to the bed and taking a seat.  
  
“I wish it were easier to see you,” he says with a pout, he’s fiddling with his hands that are sitting firmly on his lap.  
  
“In that trial, from a few days ago” He starts to speak, his voice is a bit shaky from bringing up this concern but he figures he should get it done and over with.  
  
“When we were in the shack and uhhhh you remember, right?” Jake nervously continues.  
  
“I just think that maybe we should be a bit more careful sometimes, I know you want to spend time together and don’t get me wrong I miss you and want to spend time with you too” He pauses.  
  
“I just get a little worried that someone might catch us or find out or get too suspicious.” He’s biting his bottom lip now as he continues to play with his thumbs.  
  
“I think it’s good that you still hook me and hit me, I really don’t mind that at all” he nervously laughs.  
  
“But, I can't always ask the entity if I can bond with my friends every single trial on the in case you’re there with me. So we can uhhh y’know, be together without getting caught” Jake looks over at Michael now, he’s still staring out the window.  
  
“I just like what I have with you and I want to be more careful is all, I really don’t want anyone getting too curious” He whispers and Michael turns around and walks his way over in Jake's direction.  
  
Jake watches him grow closer, he stands in front of him and Jake looks up.   
  
Michael gently places his hand under Jake’s chin and tilts his head and they stare at each other for a moment before Michael leans down and kisses Jake on the lips and something about it makes Jake’s heart flutter.  
  
Michael carefully pushes Jake with his hand and Jake takes the hint and scooches his way back onto the bed as Michael crawls on top of him and continues to kiss him.  
  
Michaels lips are always soft and gentle and Jake ravishes in the feeling of him on top of him like this.  
  
Jake slides his hands up Michaels chest, up to his neck and gently holds onto his face as they continue to connect.  
  
Jake tilts his head to the side to deepen the kiss as Michael drags his hand through Jake's hair, Michael pulls away from Jake’s mouth to slowly start kissing down the side of his face.  
  
Jake can feel Michael making his way down to his neck, he tilts his head to give him more access as he tries to steady his breathing.  
  
Michael finds a spot near Jakes pulse and starts sucking, Jake lets out a small gasp at the sensation. He’s grateful that he came into this world with one of his scarfs, that can give him places to hide any hickies Michael decides to give him.  
  
Jake gently runs his fingers through Michaels curly hair as he bites his bottom lip over the feeling of him kissing his neck.  
  
Michael finishes marking Jake and leans back up to capture his lips in another kiss, Jake sighs into it.  
  
Jake’s head is spinning the longer they kiss and it only gets worse as Michael gently starts to thrust his pelvis down into Jakes. He lets out a soft moan escape his lips at the action.  
  
Michaels pace is slow and steady as he grinds down on Jake and Jake can feel himself growing hotter the more Michael moves.  
  
Michael pushes himself back down and Jake is closing his eyes and throwing his head back onto the bed and sucking in a breath.  
  
Michael is dragging his hand through Jake’s hair again as he pulls away from his mouth.   
  
Michael continues to thrust down onto him. He’s letting out breathy moans into Jake’s mouth and Jake’s head is spinning at the sound.  
  
Something about hearing Michael’s voice in any form turns Jake into a mess, he wishes someday he could hear him speak if that's ever possible.  
  
Jake opens his eyes and looks up at Michael.  
  
He gets that feeling in his chest again and he thinks he wants to tell him.  
  
It feels right.  
  
Michael leans back down and places his lips back onto Jakes and kisses him again, Jake sighs into it but he’s still thinking about what's on his mind.  
  
Jake slides his hands onto Michaels chest and gently pushes on him to stop and then Michael peels himself off of Jake and looks at him.  
  
“Hey, ahhhh” he gasps out.  
  
“Can we talk?” Jake finishes.  
  
Michael stares down at him in a bit of confusion and Jake’s heart is racing all of a sudden at the idea of being open right now.  
  
“It’s nothing bad,” Jake frantically says.  
  
“I-I promise” He states with a gulp.  
  
Michael doesn’t seem to care too much about what Jake has to say because he is quickly leaning down and goes back to kissing him.  
  
Jake can feel Michael gently glide his tongue across his bottom lip and Jake closes his eyes and ravishes in the feeling.  
  
Jake enjoys kissing Michael like this, but he really doesn’t want to get distracted. So he’s placing his hand onto Michaels chest again and pushing him away with a light smacking noise.  
  
“It’s just that…” Jake manages to get out before Michael is leaning down and kissing him again.  
  
Jake sucks in a breath and pushes Michael away for a third time.  
  
“Michael,” He whispers.  
  
“I-I wanted to tell you something.” Jake takes in another large gulp.  
  
Michael pulls away, he’s staring at him like he always does and something about that is making Jake even more nervous.  
  
“Well, you see I uhhh” Jake coughs, Michael tilts his head to the side and Jake takes in a shaky breath.  
  
“I just wanted...” He darts his eyes away from Michael for a moment.  
  
“I wanted to say that...”  
  
Jake is cut off by Michael’s actions, the taller man is quickly crawling off of him and stands to his feet. Jake sits up on his elbows and knits his brows together and watches as Michael reaches for his mask on the side table.  
  
“What are you doing?” Jake questions him and Michael goes and grabs his knife sitting next to it and looks over at Jake.  
  
They share a knowing look.  
  
“Is it a trial?” Jake says with a pout.  
  
Michael takes a few steps forward and crawls back over to the bed and leans down and gently kisses Jake one last time.  
  
Jake closes his eyes and sighs for a moment before Michael is quickly pulling away and standing back up.  
  
Michael looks at Jake for a moment before he’s slipping his mask onto his head and walking out the door and Jake is left wishing he would have just told him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out! 
> 
> I'm sure you all know my stance on trial chapters and how I feel about writing them LOL
> 
> but anywho, hope yall like this one.

  
Jake blinks a few times, he’s taking in his surroundings.   
  
He can recall every realm like the back of his hand; he knows he’s in Coldwind Farm’s, if the patches of corn weren’t telling the big red barn in the distance says it all.   
  
Jake lifts his hands up and starts rubbing his eyes, he’s feeling a bit drowsy right now. It’s very rare that his journeys from the survivors realm to the playing realm makes him like this.    
  
But the Entity isn’t perfect and doesn’t seem to care too much about safe travels.   
  
He squints a bit before lightly shaking his head, he’s dragging his hands down his cheeks and lets out a deep sigh.   
  
Trials are tedious and draining and the only time Jake finds them the least bit interesting is when he’s going up against Michael.   
  
He wonders if he’ll be here today.   
  
He hasn’t seen him since that day in his realm, Jake finds that it was easier to be alone before Michael and Laurie showed up.   
  
He cares for and wants to be with both of them, but he feels like he’s missing out on a lot of time with Michael with how careful he has to be with the others.   
  
They hide away whenever they can during trials but the chatter around the campfire after a game with Michael is always so confusing.   
  
Everyone is curious to know where the killer had gone during the match and why it was so easy getting out.    
  
Jake tries to craft theories with the others to explain the odd behaviour from Michael and a joke around the campfire is that he’s tired of being an asshole so he needs to take a nap during trials.   
  
Jake would never admit he laughs at that speculation, but some of what the others survivors come up with are pretty humorous.   
  
Jake turns around and makes his way through a set of L and T walls, he notices a totem tucked in the corner of two discoloured barrels.   
  
He contemplates on if he wants to break it, but it’s not lit and Jake doesn’t exactly want to waste too much time right now.   
  
So he makes his way deeper into the corner of the realm, he can hear a generator ticking up ahead.   
  
He walks past a few trees, he can see a tuft of black hair up in the distance.    
  
Jake didn’t ask the Entity if he could bond with his teammates this time around and he kind of wishes he did. He likes knowing where everyone is.   
  
“Dwight!” Jake calles out and the man just about jumps in his skin and falls flat on his butt.   
  
Dwight is quickly turning around on his hands and knees after the fall and looks over at Jake, a disheveled look on his face.   
  
“It’s you” He says with a sigh, he’s placing a hand on his chest in an attempt to steady his breathing.   
  
Jake gives him a sheepish look.   
  
“Well, it’s not like the killers know your name!” Jake says with a laugh.   
  
Dwight looks over at him and pouts, he’s starting to stand to his feet now as he dusts himself off.   
  
“I don’t know about you, but I’m getting tired of seeing corn in every trial” Jake says, It’s been a couple of days since he last saw anything other than the rows of vegetables.   
  
“Really?” Dwight curiously says.   
  
“I rather enjoy it” He finishes, he’s turning around and going back to the generator as he starts fiddling with the insides.   
  
Jake steps closer to him, he’s walking up to the stacks of hay bales surrounding Dwight and leans up against them and stares at him.   
  
Dwight can feel the hairs stand up on the back of his neck over Jake’s presence and he looks over in his direction.   
  
“What?” Dwight nervously asks.   
  
“I thought you were going to elaborate?” Jake huffs out a laugh.   
  
“About what?” he questions.   
  
“Enjoying the corn realms?” Jake says in confusion as he crosses his arms over his chest.   
  
“Oh, right” Dwight says with a chuckle, he’s waving his hand in front of him.   
  
“It just brings back good memories, is all” He gently says.   
  
Jake cocks an eyebrow at him and watches as Dwight quickly looks away and brings his attention back to the generator in front of him.   
  
It’s silent for a few moments before Dwight decides to speak again.   
  
“My grandparents used to own this big plot of land, down in the back roads of some dinky little town and I would visit them every other summer,” Dwight starts to speak.   
  
“It was just fields of corn and other fruits everywhere you looked, you know what I mean?” He finishes.   
  
“No, I don’t” Jake whispers as Dwight darts his eyes over in his direction.   
  
“I never exactly lived in any rural areas. Not growing up at least.” Jake admits to him.   
  
“I lived in gated communities, deep in the suburbs and I fucking hated it” He finishes as Dwight chuckles.   
  
“Everything was always perfect; perfectly cut green lawns, perfectly kept houses, perfect rows of fences.” Jake spits out.   
  
“I always wanted to be out in the middle of nowhere, away from all of that fake bullshit” Jake admits, he always hated the idea of living an ideal life. He’s found more joy in the imperfections of things.   
  
“I think you would have liked where my grandparents lived,” Dwight says with a smile.   
  
“Y’know, when I would go out to visit them. I would also spend time with the farmers in the area. I would,” Dwight pauses with a bit of a laugh.   
  
“What?” Jake questions in confusion, a slight smile on his face.   
  
“I would help them around the fields in exchange for food,” Dwight admits as he shakes his head.   
  
“I loved hanging out with Mr and Mrs Collins, they had the big corn field just down the way. I would help them around their land and at the end of the day I know I would always have a big bowl of jambalaya waiting for me” Dwight says with a sigh.   
  
“Sometimes she would make fried green tomatoes with homemade ranch dipping sauce,” he adds with a dreamy sigh.   
  
“All of this talk is making me hungry” Dwight huffs out a laugh   
  
There’s a bit of silence lurking in the air.   
  
“I miss food,” Dwight lightly says.   
  
“Yeah I miss it too,” Jake admits to him.   
  
“What kind of foods did you eat growing up?” Dwight asks him and Jake winces a little at the question, Jake knows his childhood menu is far different than Dwights but he guesses he can be honest right now.   
  
“I guess I kind of miss Foie gras,” Jake says, he can see Dwight's face scrunch up a bit.   
  
“I don’t think I even know how to spell that let alone know what that is,” Dwight says with another laugh.   
  
“It’s duck liver” Jake says flatly and he watches Dwight’s face scrunch up a little bit more.   
  
“I did eat a lot of buryani,” Jake adds and Dwight looks over at him with a confused look on his face.   
  
Jake is starting to realize what different lives they seemed to have lived growing up and maybe he was a bit more privileged than he would like to admit.   
  
“I miss greasy foods,” Dwight confesses.   
  
“You know,” he says with a chuckle.   
  
“Sometimes after work, me and my coworkers would go to this restaurant late at night for some bad food after long shifts” He says with a smile.   
  
“We would spend all night just laughing and talking about things, eating breakfast foods and things that were bad for you at two in the morning” Dwight admits.   
  
Jake remembers when he was in university how some of his acquaintances would ask him to do the same, though he always turned them down. Jake preferred to be in his dorm, alone and away from everyone else.   
  
He wonders if maybe he should have taken his friends up on their offer back then; he guesses it could have been a lot of fun.   
  
“Ahhh I miss burgers, don’t you?” Dwight asks.   
  
“I was never allowed to eat fast food or anything that was deemed ‘bad for me’” Jake starts to speak.   
  
“I guess I was on a pretty strict diet, only allowed certains foods my parents approved of” He says with a shrug.   
  
“I let it follow me into my adult years, when I was in university. Though I stopped caring when I….” Jake pauses.   
  
“When you left?” Dwight asks, he’s looking over at Jake now.   
  
Jake nods.   
  
“If there was one thing you could eat right now, what would that be?” Dwight asks him, he’s looking back at the generator in front of him. Jake can hear it’s engine reving up, it sounds like it’s almost finished.   
  
“Anything?”    
  
“Anything”   
  
“I would probably have to say rabbit,” Jake says.   
  
“When I was out on my own, I would skin them myself and eat them all the time” he finishes and watches as Dwight visibly shivers.   
  
“What about you?” Jake asks, he’s adjusting himself on the pile of hay.   
  
“Hmmmmm” Dwight humms, he’s looking up at the sky for a moment.   
  
“ What I wouldn’t give to have a plate full of funnel cakes, right now” Dwight confesses, he’s looking back over at Jake.   
  
Jake has a confused look on his face.   
  
“What’s that?” Jake questions.   
  
“YOU’VE NEVER HAD A FUNNEL CAKE???” Dwight exclaims and Jake gives him a pained expression.   
  
“I can’t say I have,” He huffs out a laugh.   
  
“So you know what duck liver is but you don’t know what a funnel cake is?” Dwight jokes with a hearty laugh as Jake pouts.   
  
“Oh, Jake you would love it. It’s a deep fried pastry with lots of powdered sugar” Dwight says and Jake can almost see the drool coming out of his mouth.   
  
“I would always get them at this local carnival that would come near where I lived at the end of summer.” he’s closing his eyes now, it looks like he’s recalling the memory.   
  
“Me and my friends would fill up on them and ride the roller coasters until one of us threw up,” He says with a laugh and Jake gives him a concerned look.   
  
“That does sound entertaining,” Jake says, a smile creeping past his lips. He can’t remember the last time he ever went to a carnival let alone eat any of the foods there which is probably why he’s unfamiliar with them.   
  
The generator springs to life and Dwight stands up from his position.   
  
“Hey Jake,” Dwight says, he’s turning around to face him now. Jake looks over in his direction, a questioning look on his face.   
  
“Hmm?” he replies as Dwight places his hand on his shoulder. Jake’s eyes grow wide at the touch.   
  
“If we ever get out of here, I’ll take you out to get funnel cakes” Dwight says with a light grin.   
  
“I would like that,” Jake says with a smile.   
  
Their heart beats start to pick up as they look at each other, Dwight gives Jake a nervous look.   
  
Jake looks off in the distance and he can see Michael making his way towards them, something about seeing him makes Jake feel content. Though he knows he has to play it cool considering Dwight is right next to him.   
  
“Lets split up, I’ll distract him!” Jake exclaims, he’s trying to find an excuse to get Dwight to leave so he can be alone with him.   
  
Michael is moving a bit too fast for Jake’s liking, he’s not giving Dwight enough time to leave. So they both run down towards a set of tiles.   
  
Jake is a bit irritated at the fact that Dwight followed him in his direction, but he guesses he can take a few hits or maybe even a hook if it means to save face.   
  
Michael stomps his way over to Jake and swings as he vaults a window, Jake can hear the smacking of wood behind him.   
  
Jake turns around and stares at Michael, they look at each other for a few minutes before Michael is walking over to him on the other side of the window. He’s reaching his hand out and Jake looks down at it.   
  
He’s looking back up at Michael and watches as the taller man tilts his head to the side and Jake can’t help but smile.   
  
He goes to place his hand on top of Michaels before he notices Dwight peak around one of the wooden structures behind the taller man. Jake quickly takes off to avoid Dwight seeing anything.   
  
He wonders why he decided to stay in the area when he told him to split up.    
  
Michael continues to follow Jake around the tile. Jake gives him a good run for his money, he plays it perfectly. He’s not sure if Michael is going easy on him right now, but he was missing most of his hits.   
  
Jake rounds the corner and throws down the pallet and Jake watches as Dwight crawls out of the locker right next to him.   
  
“Dude, get out of here!” Jake yells and Dwights eyes widen. He can’t say he’s exactly worried about Dwight’s safety as he is more about wanting to be alone with Michael right now.   
  
“I’m sorry, you guys are just right here and I didn’t know where to go” Dwight exclaims, he’s throwing his hands up in the air.   
  
They can hear Michael start kicking the pallet into pieces next to them.   
  
“Anywhere but here” Jake shouts, he’s placing his hand onto Dwight's back and starts pushing him off in the direction of the generator he finished earlier.   
  
“What about you?” Dwight nervously calls out as he’s running away.   
  
“Just go!” Jake calls out.   
  
He turns around and watches Michael come around the corner, he has a feeling Dwight still has his eyes on him so he can’t make a scene.   
  
Jake runs over to the window, he trips on his feet a little and slowly crawls over. He doesn’t make it to the other side before Michael is grabbing his shoulder and pulling him backwards.   
  
Jake feels himself fall into Michaels arms, he’s carrying him bridal style and Jake can feel himself flush. He looks up at Michael who is staring down at him.   
  
Jake swallows hard.   
  
“Uhhh Hey” He nervously says as Michael tilts his head to the side.   
  
Michael gently places Jake back down, Jake leans on Michael for support as his feet touch the ground.   
  
“Thanks,” Jake whispers.   
  
He drags his hand up Michaels arm towards his neck, they stare at each other for a while before Michael is leaning down and placing his face in the crook of Jake’s neck.   
  
Jake sucks in a breath and cranes his neck a bit, he can hear Michael breathing under the mask.   
  
A generator springs to life in the distance as Michael stands back up and looks off past the window in front of them.   
  
Jake feels a bit bad right now.   
  
“You should probably hook me,” Jake says, he’s sliding his hand down to Michael’s chest.   
  
Jake looks up at him and smiles, “I’ll be fine” he finishes.   
  
They stare at each other for a few moments before Jake yelps as Michael reaches down, picks him up and throws him over his shoulder.   
  
Michael walks his way out of the tile and into the corn to find a hook, Jake decides to make things a bit more believable so he drops his head and starts groaning.   
  
They walk for a few moments before Michael is stopping and Jake braces himself for the impact. 

Michael lifts Jake up and throws him onto the metal hook and Jake lets out a loud cry. The pain never stops feeling like the first time.   
  
Jake watches as Michael walks off into the distance, he drops his arms at his sides and waits patiently for one of his teammates to come save him.   
  
Jake can see those familiar dark limbs creeping up around him as he waits, he hopes that someone can get here before he goes into the next stage.   
  
It’s quiet.   
  
He can feel his teammates getting hooked off in the distance.   
  
Jake drops his head onto his chest and sighs, he doesn’t want to be left for dead on his first hook. He still wants to spend time with Michael this trial.   
  
It’s not long before the spider legs fully form around him and slam down onto Jake’s chest, he lets out a gasp as he catches it before any impact.   
  
“Come on,” Jake grunts out. He continues to hold on to the pointed limb at his body.   
  
He’s gritting his teeth and using all of his strength to keep the leg from stabbing into his chest.   
  
“I’m so sorry Jake, I’m here!” a voice calls out and Jake darts his eyes over in her direction.   
  
“Claud” Jake whispers.   
  
“Please get me down” He groans as Claudette walks over to him and pulls him up and over the hook.   
  
Jake slams down on his feet with a cry, he’s hunched over now, visibly in pain.   
  
“Come with me, I’ll patch you up over here.” She softly says and Jake follows her through the corn.   
  
They make their way over to an empty trailer next to a pallet, a stack of hay bales and some trees.   
  
“Here, let me” She whispers and Jake stands up a bit taller and watches as she places her hands onto his chest and starts to heal him.   
  
The black mist emerges from her hands and gently casts itself over Jake’s wounds, Jake can feel the sensation tingling on his body.   
  
“I didn’t mean to take so long,” She says with a pout as her hands slowly glide across his body.   
  
“It’s fine, I was hoping to get out of here is all” Jake huffs out a laugh. He knows Michael lets him go every trial they have together and he’s excited to get out of this one without having to be sacrificed.   
  
“Do you hear that?” she whispers, she quickly finishes patching him up and starts creeping around the corner of the trailer.   
  
Jake watches as she crouches around the cut off, he can feel his heartbeat picking up.   
  
Michael is near.   
  
Claudette makes her way past the open area with the pallet and down near the hay and few barrels.   
  
Jake watches as Michael emerges from the corn and stops dead in his tracks when he sees Jake.   
  
He tilts his head to the side and Jake loves it when he does that and Jake wants nothing more than to tear his mask off his face and kiss him.   
  
Jake bites his bottom lip as they stare at each other for a few moments longer before Claudette is pulling on Jake’s arm and yanking him to the ground with her.   
  
Jake yelps.   
  
“He’s stalking you, don’t let him do that!” She whispers with a stern look on her face.   
  
Jake can feel himself flush, he got so caught up in the moment that he had forgotten Claudette was hiding behind the hay right next to him.   
  
She peaks over the barrels and watches as Michael turns around and walks back into the corn.   
  
“Sorry, I kind of got distracted,” Jake nervously coughs, he’s rubbing the back of his neck now.   
  
“I noticed,” She huffs out a laugh.   
  
“What’s on your mind?” She questions as she tilts her head to the side.   
  
Jake’s eyes grow wide and he can feel his face heat up a bit more at her question, he’s reminded of his own thoughts before she dragged him down.   
  
“Oh it’s nothing, don’t worry about me” he’s waving a hand in front of him.   
  
Claudette knits her brows together and pouts, “Why don’t you ever let people worry about you?”    
She questions him and Jake doesn’t know what to say to that.    
  
He’s never really had people care about him or worry to the extent the others around him have. He was always used to having his family worry about how he made them look more than anything.   
  
“Claud, it’s really nothing. I’m just...” he pauses.   
  
She cocks an eyebrow at him.   
  
“Has Meg talked to you?” he dodges the talk about him with a question he knows will distract her.   
  
Claudette’s eyes grow wide and she turns away and Jake can see a deep blush creep up across her cheeks.   
  
She stands up and turns away from him, she’s rubbing her biceps. Jake stands to his feet and watches in curiosity.   
  
“She has” She whispers.   
  
Jake takes a few steps ahead and leans over to get a better look at her.    
  
“Claud?”   
  
She looks away from him, Jake can hear her sniffling. He scrunches up his face and places a hand on her shoulder.   
  
“Hey” He whispers, she turns her head farther away from him. Jake wasn’t expecting this reaction, he figures that everything went well.   
  
“What happened?” he’s lightly shaking her shoulder.   
  
“I’m sure you know,” She manages to get out.   
  
“And I couldn’t” She sighs, she’s taking her glasses off and wiping her eyes with her forearm.    
  
“You couldn’t?” he questions her.   
  
“I care about her a lot Jake, I do” She says to him.   
  
“I know you do,” He responds.   
  
“But, I don’t know why” she pauses.   
  
“I couldn’t say it back” she finishes.   
  
Jake gives her a pained expression, he doesn’t know what to say right now. He knows it must be hard for her.   
  
She covers her face with her hands and sucks in a breath.    
  
Jake doesn’t know what he can do to make it better, so he acts on what he thinks she might need and spins Claudette around and embraces her in a tight hug.   
  
Jake can hear her gasp as she places her hands around his shoulder and returns the hug.   
  
He quickly pulls away as fast as he held her, he’s looking at her now with a smile.   
  
“It’s okay,” He says.   
  
“It’s going to be okay.” He reassures.   
  
Claudette puts her head down and sucks in a breath, she’s wiping her eyes for a second time before putting her glasses back onto her face.   
  
“I don’t know why it’s so…” she starts to say.   
  
“Scary?” Jake finishes for her.   
  
She nods.   
  
“The idea of loving someone while being stuck here,” She’s holding herself now.   
  
“I can understand that,” Jake whispers.   
  
“There are the fears of falling out of love and being stuck here with that person for who knows how long.” He’s speaking from his own fears now.    
  
He wonders what might happen if he ever falls out of love with Michael and they decide to go their separate ways.    
  
Would Michael end up treating him how he does everyone else?   
  
Would they still try to be friends?   
  
Jake sucks in a breath, “But there’s something about accepting those what if’s and not letting them ruin a good thing.” he finishes.   
  
Claudette lets out another sigh.   
  
“You can tell her when you’re ready Claud, she’s not going anywhere” Jake says with a laugh.   
  
“You’re right” she nervously agrees.   
  
“I’m sorry for… This” she says, she’s making a gestural motion at her own body and Jake can’t help but chuckle some more.   
  
“Don’t worry about it, I’m the one who asked you” He says with a shrug.   
  
They can hear Dwight’s cry off in the distance, they both turn their head to the direction of the sound.   
  
“There was a generator, I almost finished in the red barn if you wanted to complete it and I’ll go save him.” She says with a smile and Jake nods.   
  
“Slow and steady wins the race,” Jake says with a smile and Claudette returns it.   
  
“Thanks,” she whispers as they split off in opposite directions.   
  
He manages to avoid any trouble on his way to the red structure; he passes rows of corn, a crooked old cow tree and another trailer piled with hay and more barrels.   
  
Jake makes his way into the old barn, he can hear the generator ticking in the center. He slowly walks around the stacks of hay and comes around the corner to the worn out machine.   
  
It’s sparking a little and Jake gets the feeling that Michael must have kicked it.   
  
He crouches down in front of it and connects the spark plug to the cooling outlet to stop the flickering.   
  
Jake can feel his heartbeat picking up, he’s quickly standing up to his feet and turning to his left and watches as Michael comes flying around the piles of straw and stops in front of him.   
  
Jake lightly jumps at the sight.   
  
“I was wondering when I was going to see you again,” Jake says with a sheepish grin.   
  
Michael starts walking towards him as Jake cranes his neck up to look at him and starts taking a few steps back.   
  
Michael reaches up and places his hand onto the side of Jake’s face, Jake lets out a sigh of relief.    
  
“We should find somewhere safe to hide,” He says to him.    
  
“If you want to uhhhh” He coughs.   
  
“Spend time together”    
  
Michael is tilting his head to the side as he glides his hand down from Jake’s face to towards Jake’s own hand.   
  
Jake takes this actions as a ‘yes’ and spins around on his heels and starts walking deeper into the building. They find a little boxed in corner, the area where the basement would be if it spawned.   
  
“Here is fine” Jake says with a little more enthusiasm that he would like to admit. He’s excited to be with Michael right now.   
  
Michael is quickly backing Jake up against the warped walls, without hesitation he’s slamming his knife into the wood next to Jake and pulling his own mask up above his mouth.   
  
He’s rapidly leaning down and planting his lips onto Jake’s neck, Jake sighs at the touch as he wraps his hands around Michael’s neck.   
  
Michael kisses up Jake’s body and Jake ravishes in the feeling of Michael on him.   
  
Michael pulls away for a moment before smashing their lips together and Jake’s eyes flutter at the action.   
  
“Ahhh”    
  
“I..”   
  
“Missed you” Jake manages to get out in between kissing.   
  
Michael is dragging his hand up to Jake’s hair and pulling his head back as Jake lets out a breathy sigh.   
  
Michael is quickly shoving his knee in between Jake’s legs and Jake lets out a loud moan.   
  
“F-fuck” He whispers as Michael continues to kiss him and rub his leg onto his groin.   
  
Jake can feel Michaels tongue gently glide into his mouth and Jake sighs at the feeling.   
  
It lasts only a few seconds before Michael is pulling away and pushes his mask back down onto his face, he’s dragging his hand down from Jake’s hair to his chest and down to the front of his cargo pants.   
  
Michael brings his other hand down and starts undoing the button and zipper on Jake’s clothes, Jake takes in a breath as he quickly starts shoving his own pants down a little to give Michael better access.   
  
Michael is shoving his hands inside Jake’s boxers at a rapid pace and pulling out his cock, Jake lets out a groan and closes his eyes as Michael slides his large hand up the length of him.   
  
He slowly and painfully starts dragging his hand up and down Jake’s leaking cock. Jake’s breath starts getting a little more shallow.   
  
“Ahhh” he gasps out, he opens his eyes and looks down and watches as Michael carefully jerks him off.   
  
He’s bucking his hips in motion with Michaels movements.   
  
Jake’s placing his hands onto the wall behind him, he’s trying to find something to hold on to. His legs are starting to give out the more Michael’s fist fucks him.   
  
Jake grabs hold of Michaels left bicep as Michael slides his thumb along the head of Jake’s cock.   
  
Jake throws his head back onto the wooden structure, he hits himself a little too hard but he’s too caught up in Michael’s hands on him that he doesn’t even really care.   
  
Jake looks up at Michael, he’s just watching him and something about that is making Jake pant even harder.   
  
He’s always kind of liked it when Michael attentively stares at him like that, Jake would never admit it to him but it does make him feel some type of way.   
  
Jake gets the urge to want to touch Michael, so he’s sliding the hand on his bicep over to his chest.   
  
He’s still breathing heavy as he glides his shaking hand down the front of the taller man's coveralls and lands onto Michaels erection.   
  
Jake carefully uses his fingers to draw the outline of his cock, he only manages to touch him for a few moments before Michael is grabbing his wrist with his free hand and slamming Jake’s arm up onto the wall.   
  
Jake lets out a strangled moan at the actions, he enjoys when Michael is rough with him and he guesses he doesn’t want to be touched today.   
  
Michael stretches Jake’s arm up above his head with his left arm and continues to tug at his cock with his right.   
  
Jake is panting into the air, his head is spinning at the sensation of Michael pinning him down against the wall and stroking him.   
  
“Oh god” Jake whines out, he’s closing his eyes as Michael touches him the right way.   
  
“I’m… ahhhh” Jake moans.   
  
Michael continues to quickly flick his wrist as Jake whimpers underneath him.    
  
He’s close.   
  
“F-fuck” Jake whispers as Michael abruptly stops stroking him. Jake is breathing heavy as he opens his eyes and looks up at Michael.   
  
“P-please” Jake cries out, he’s bucking his hips forward in an attempt to make a point. He reaches his left hand forward and grabs onto Michaels wrist and starts to try to move him back onto his body.   
  
Michael grabs Jake’s hand and throws it above his head with the other, he’s overlapping Jake’s wrists together and holds on to them both with his left hand.   
  
“Ahhhh Michael”   
  
“Please”   
  
Michael is just staring at him, he tilts his head to the side and Jake lets out a whimper.   
  
“Come on” Jake is trying to move his hips in Michael's direction, but he’s not budging.   
  
“Don’t do this to me” Jake whines.   
  
Michael carefully places his free hand onto Jake’s face and slides his thumb along his jawline. He drags his finger along Jake’s bottom lip and Jake lightly opens his mouth as he lets out breathy moans.   
  
“Michael… I…”   
  
Michael leans down, their faces are inches apart and Jake can hear Michael breathing under the latex mask.   
  
Michael gently uses his thumb to pull Jake’s bottom lip down a bit and something about it is making Jake’s head spin.   
  
Something about the moment feels right to Jake and he figures he’s going to go for it.   
  
“There is something.. Ahhh” Jake pants out.   
  
“I want to say...”   
  
“That…”   
  
“I..”   
  
The generator around the corner blows up and Jake can hear a voice squeak from the sound.   
  
Michael whips his head over in the direction and Jake’s eyes widen at the thought of someone accidentally catching them.   
  
Michael is rapidly removing his hands from Jake and Jake’s arms fall at his sides and he quickly starts pulling his pants up and adjusting himself in his clothes to look more presentable.   
  
He manages to shove himself back into his pants before he’s dragging a hand through his hair.   
  
“Fuck,” Jake whispers, he’s putting his hands on Michael’s chest and looks up at him with a bit of a frown.   
  
“I should” Jake is cut off by a familiar voice.   
  
“JAKE?” Claudette’s voice calls out, she’s made her way through the doorway and is looking directly at them.   
  
Her eyes are wide open and Jake can feel his heart drop into his stomach. He quickly looks over at Claudette as he pushes Michael away from him.   
  
“I…” Jake stutters out.   
  
He looks over at Michael with wide eyes for a moment before looking back at Claudette.   
  
Michael without hesitation is ripping his knife out of the wood next to Jake and wrapping his large hand around Jake’s neck and dragging him up the wall.   
  
Jake can hear Claudette scream at his actions.   
  
Jake lets out a strangled cry and winces under his touch, he’s grabbing hold of Michaels wrists.   
  
“What are you…” Jake squeaks out before Michael is quickly plunging his knife into Jake’s abdomen and Jake lets out a gasp.   
  
“R-run” Jake manages to gurgle out to his teammate as blood starts spilling from his mouth.   
  
Jake hits Michael’s arm a few times as Michael pulls his knife out of his body before slamming it back into him and Jake can feel his breath slowly subsiding.   
  
“Michael...I...” Jake whispers before his eyes roll to the back of his head and Michael is tossing him to the ground.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jake got fucked. The end
> 
> Thanks for reading~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha can we pretend that it hasn't been almost 3 months since I updated this fic???? pretty pls Q_Q
> 
> My inspiration to write has been extremely low lately and I've been dealing with a lot of health issues that makes my work outside of writing take a lot longer to complete. 
> 
> I promise I'm going to finish this short story before the end of the year, just bear with me friends

He’s starting off in the corners of a dinky little room, there’s a white mattress laying off at an angle close to the back corner of the area.   
  
Jake already knows he’s in Haddonfield, no other realm has these types of houses. He flexes his hands a few times, his travels can make his joints feel a bit stiff from time to time but he eventually comes back to his senses.   
  
Jake slowly creeps his way to the hall of the house, there is a stair case directly to his right the moment he comes out of the cornered space.   
  
The chandelier at the ceiling below the second floor is flickering.   
  
There has to be a generator up here.   
  
Jake walks his way across the brief hall and finds a yellow topped generator sitting in between two doorways behind the little hallway.   
  
He takes a few steps to the machine and settles down in front of it, before catching movement at the window ahead of him.   
  
Jake leans over to his left and watches as Laurie carefully crawls her way through the window and lands gracefully on her feet. He notices a worn out grey toolbox in her right hand.   
  
“It’s him, I saw him on the street” She says flatly and Jake already knows who she’s talking about but he figures he wants to play dumb right now.   
  
“Who?” he questions her, he tries not to give off any type of excitement he’s feeling at the moment.   
  
Laurie gives him a pained expression before puffing out her cheeks and letting out a deep sigh.   
  
“It’s been awhile since I’ve had a trial with him and I must admit, as fucked up as it sounds I’ve been enjoying the other killers a bit more” She confesses to him and Jake feels bad for her.   
  
Their time spent in trials with Michael are polar opposites and Jake wishes so badly things could be different. While Jake is being comforted and held onto tightly by Michael, Laurie is being gutted and beat down.   
  
Jake takes in a large gulp, he has yet to make any progress on fixing the generator at the moment. He’s been too busy sitting idle, trying to figure out what to say to her.   
  
“At least he hasn’t been playing weird like before,” Jake nervously laughs, he’s digging into the generator now. He’s searching for the proper wires to connect.   
  
“It’s nice that things feel like how they should be,” Jake is lying through his teeth right now. He’s thinking about before him and Michael got together and the times he’s spent with him in trials.   
  
The confusion of trying to understand why he was getting so many free passes, the special treatment and all that implies.   
  
Him and Michael have been playing things a bit more safe lately, he’s been sacrificing Jake a bit more and as much as it hurts to go through that. Jake would rather save face than have to deal with any repercussions from his teammates.   
  
They’ve been managing to hide their relationship and everyone seems to be buying it, Jake is just trying to relate to Laurie over the fact that he gets the same treatment as her these days.   
  
It might not be as bad, but it’s enough to possibly connect over.   
  
“What do you mean?” Laurie questions him, Jake’s eyes peer over at her as she crouches down on the long side of the generator next to him and places the toolbox down onto the ground.   
  
She looks a bit confused right now.   
  
“I don't know just everything with him,” Jake says, he’s not entirely sure if he’s making much sense right now. He’s a bit discombobulated at the thought of spending time with Michael this trial.   
  
“I don’t think I know what you mean?” She says back..   
  
She’s looking at him with a bit more suspicion than Jake would like, he quickly looks away from her and back down at the wires in his hands.   
  
“I guess he just got bored of me, y’know?” Jake doesn’t want to raise any questions, he’s trying to be casual right now but isn’t doing such a good job.   
  
“I guess you’re right,” She says.   
  
Jake can see Laurie’s face scrunch up from his peripheral vision, she looks like she is trying to piece together some type of puzzle that Jake has laid out on the table for her.   
  
Jake coughs into his fist and quickly thinks of a conversation change to avoid Laurie from thinking any harder than she probably already is right now.   
  
“So, uhhh...Do you wonder when we’ll get another survivor in this world?” Jake quickly questions, his hands are a bit shaky right now.   
  
“I'm not sure how that works actually” Laurie adds, Jake can hear metal clanking around as Laurie shoves her hand up into the base of the generator.   
  
“I mean, you’ve been here for a while already,” Jake is thinking out loud now.   
  
“So have you” Laurie adds with a bit of a chuckle.   
  
“Right, It’s not that I want another person in here I just can’t help but wonder if there will be someone new in the future” Jake pauses his actions on the machine to tap his index finger on his bottom lip.   
  
“I would ask you how long it was before I got here, but…” Laurie pauses abruptly, eyes wide open.   
  
“What?” Jake questions in confusion, he’s halted his actions. The generator is only a few ticks from being completed but Laurie’s behaviour is a bit distracting at the moment.   
  
“He’s looking at us,” Laurie states and Jake takes the moment to lean back and look down the small corridor.   
  
His heart beat starts to slowly pick, he whips his head back around to look at Laurie. Her head is tilted up to the ceiling and she’s letting out a long sigh.   
  
“Why can’t he just…” Laurie lets out a low grunt before standing up, Jake follows her motion.   
  
She looks frustrated.   
  
Jake gets the feeling she really doesn’t want to interact with Michael today and considering everything, he doesn’t blame her.   
  
Jake places his hand onto her shoulder, “I’ll try to distract him for you” he finishes. If anyone could get Michaels attention during a trial, it’s Jake.   
  
Jake is curious to know how things will go when he sees Michael, considering the last few times they’ve spent together they’ve been interrupted and if Jake knows Michael as well as he thinks he does. Michael isn’t too keen on being heckled.   
  
Jake can see a smile creep past Lauries lips, “We should split up” she states as she walks past Jake and over to the window behind him.   
  
“Just try to get him out of here if you can and I’ll come back for this gen,” She adds before waving at him and jumping out of the window.   
  
Jake half haphazardly waves, he can feel his heart beat getting louder as he listens to Michael walk into the house and start stomping his way up the stairs.   
  
Jake sprints off to the window where the ledge of the roof sits, he makes a blaring noise as his legs hit the window frame.   
  
Jake lands onto his feet and turns around.    
  
He’s standing in the middle of the window, he watches as Michael rounds the corner to the generator and without hesitation he’s kicking it with brute force.   
  
The generator starts sparking a light orange hue as Michael stands there staring directly at Jake.   
  
Jake’s eyes widen a bit, he quickly looks around him. Taking in the street behind him in hopes that no one is in line of sight to catch anything.   
  
“Hey, uhhh can I finish that?” Jake questions, he’s pointing at the generator sitting in front of Micheal.   
  
It’s silent.   
  
They stare at each other for a few moments before Michael is walking up to the window.   
  
Jake half heartedly smiles at Michael but his thoughts are cut short as Michael grabs hold of Jake’s green trail jacket and pulls him in through the window.   
  
Jake squeaks as he stumbles through the opening, he trips onto his feet and face plants into Michael's chest.    
  
Jake gently places his hands on either side of Michaels pecs and looks up at him, he can hear Michaels heavy breathes from under the latex mask.   
  
Michael is staring intently at him, head slightly tilted to the side.   
  
“It’ll only be a second, I promise” Jake reassures him, he’s pushing himself off of the taller man and stepping off to the left to where the generator sits.   
  
Jake is standing in front of the large piece of metal, he reaches forward and turns a nob to stop the generator from sparking too much. He doesn’t want it to regress anymore than it already has.   
  
Jake takes in a deep breath and starts bending down to pick up the worn out tool box that Laurie left behind, it’s only a matter of seconds before he can feel himself being yanked back by his scarf.   
  
Jake lets out a loud yelp, he can feel his back hit the front of Michael's body.   
  
“W-wha?” He manages to get out before he’s being shoved into the dinky little hallway around the corner.   
  
“Michael??” Jake questions, he looks over his left shoulder for a moment before Michael is placing his large hands on Jake’s back and pushing him into the room across the hallway.   
  
Jake stumbles his way into the empty space and spins around at his heels, he opens his arms up in a pleading motion and gives Michael a confused look.   
  
They stare at each other for a while, Jake is trying to understand what it is that Michael wants.   
  
Michael lifts his hand up and points his knife off in a direction behind Jake.   
  
Jake cocks an eyebrow and looks behind him, all he can see is the white mattress angled off near the corner.   
  
Then it clicks and Jake realizes what he wants right now.   
  
They haven’t exactly had much time to be intimate as of late, by the time they see each other one is getting called into a trial or someone is out in the forest looking for Jake.   
  
So their time together recently has been a bit non existent to say the least.   
  
Jake gets the feeling that Michael might be fed up with the interruptions that's been going on lately, he might want to throw this trial out the window in order to spend some time together.   
  
Though Jake isn’t exactly sure how having sex in a trial would make it any less difficult but he doesn’t mind the thrill of it all.   
  
Michael walks up to Jake as he takes a few steps back, eyes fixated on one another.   
  
Michael places his hand onto one of Jake’s shoulders and pushes him down onto his knees, Jake complies to the action as he falls down in front of Michael.   
  
Jake figures he could easily get a blow job out of the way to help him out a bit if he really wants something right now.   
  
Jake looks up at Michael and bites his bottom lip, he carefully drags one of his hands up the front of Michael’s leg.   
  
“Is this what you want?” Jake whispers as his hand glides over the front of Michaels coveralls.   
  
Michael doesn’t say anything, all Jake can hear is that familiar shallow breathing.   
  
Jake is carefully palming Michael’s growing erection as he lets out a gentle hum at the sight.   
  
“Are you going to let me do this? Or would you rather I go work on the generator?” Jake says with a bit of a smirk, he’s feeling a bit superior right now.   
  
He knows how worked up Michael can get when he hasn’t had any type of release in awhile, Jake would say he is a bit better at dealing with the continual blue balling from life lately. Michael on the other hand gets a bit more desperate and irritated.   
  
Jake watches as Michael's left hand comes up from his side and to the front of his clavicle, he’s gripping onto the zipper of his uniform and pulling it down slowly.   
  
Jake continues to watch intently as Michael finishes getting the zipper down to his groin and starts to slip his arms out of the sleeves.   
  
Jake lets out a breathy sigh as he starts to try to shove Michael’s clothes down to free his cock, but all he can feel is the air leaving his lungs as he’s being shoved backwards.   
  
Jake falls back into his butt, landing comfortably on the mattress under him.    
  
He lets out a confused noise as he notices Michael fall to his knees in front of him.   
  
Jake scrunches up his face for a moment before letting out a yelp as Michael pulls at his legs, he’s rapidly grabbing onto him and slipping his shoes off and tossing them into the corner of the room.   
  
Michael’s movements are frantic and aggressive and Jake can’t help but flush a deep red as Michael starts to strip him of his clothes.   
  
Jake takes the queue and starts to peel his scarf up and over his head and unzips his trial jacket, he guesses Michael didn’t just want a quick blow job tucked away in the corner of one of the houses.   
  
Jake quickly reaches over to the toolbox he carried into the room with him and digs around inside of the piece of metal before finding a generalized tube of lube.   
  
It’s generally one of the most useful items in a toolbox and doubles the importance when Jake is in a trial with Michael and he might need to find a way to thank Laurie for asking the entity to bring it into the realm with them.   
  
Jake pulls the item out of the container as Michael shoves his pants off of him, Jake swallows hard at how belligerent Michael is being right now.   
  
Without hesitation Michael is hooking his thumbs into Jake’s boxers and slipping them off of him, Jake watches as his half hard cock springs free.   
  
They stare at each other for a few minutes before two generators can be heard springing to life in the distance.   
  
“I think we should ahhhhh” Jake manages to get out before Michael is pushing his legs up and spreading them as wide as they can go.   
  
Jake flushes a deep red, something about the way Michael likes to man handle him when he wants something, does things to Jake.    
  
Things he wouldn’t even admit to himself.   
  
Michael leans forward and lifts a hand up off of Jake and hastily snatches the bottle of lube out of Jake’s hands.   
  
Jake adjusts himself on his elbows as he watches Michael pour some of the liquid onto his right hand fingers, he rubs them together for a few moments before his hand disappears past Jake's body.   
  
Jake sucks in a breath as he feels Michaels index finger slowly pushing inside of him. He makes it in pretty deep before he is slowly pulling out for a moment and then pushing right back in.   
  
Michael doesn’t seem to want to let Jake adjust at his own pace, he’s already starting to set a pretty swift stride as he fucks his index finger in and out of him.   
  
“Ahhhh Michael” Jake whispers as Michael pushes open one of Jake’s legs a little bit wider.   
  
It isn’t long before Michael is slipping a second finger into him, his movements are still lively and active and Jake is starting to pant a bit louder now.   
  
Jake can feel Michael scissoring his fingers inside of him, he swallows hard as his head falls back and he lets out a breathy moan.   
  
“M-m-more” Jake whines and Michael complies.   
  
He’s pulling out before pushing a third finger into him and furiously fucking him, his movement are quick and frantic and it’s turning Jake into a mess.   
  
“Ahhh” Jake whimpers, he’s reaching in between his own legs and starts to carefully jerk himself off as Michael quickly thrusts his digits into him.   
  
“H-harder”   
  
“F-fuck, right there” Jake manages to get out before letting out a cry at Michaels actions.   
  
Jake is moaning loud into the air as Michael slams his fingers into him.   
  
He whines as Michael pulls his fingers out for a moment, Michael pushes Jake’s legs open again and leans up towards him and places a large hand on top of Jake’s mouth.   
  
Jake scrunches up his face in confusion, it isn’t long before Michael is aggressively thrusting his fingers back into him.   
  
Jake goes back to whimpering under the confines of Michaels palm, Michael is being really aggressive with him right now and Jake is getting extremely turned on by it all.    
  
He likes when things are tender and sweet but sometimes he just wants to get shoved into the mattress and he’s enjoying how Michael is treating him right now.   
  
It’s desperate.   
  
Jake thinks about how much he loves when Michael gets like this.   
  
How much he loves him.   
  
He wants to tell him.   
  
Jake reaches for Michaels hand that's covering his mouth right now and tries to pull it away, he makes a muffled sound to try to get his attention.   
  
Michael pays no mind to any of it and fucks his hand deeper into Jake and Jake can’t help but shutter at the feeling.   
  
He goes back to trying to pull Michaels hand off of him but Michael isn’t budging.   
  
Jake’s muffled cries fill the air as he feels Michael stretching him out, he reaches one last time for Michaels hand and manages to pry it off of his mouth.   
  
“Michael” Jake gasps out.   
  
“I…Ahhhh fuck me” Jake pants out as Michael thrusts into him just the right way.    
  
Jake can’t manage to get out any more words before Michael is placing his hand back over his mouth and Jake is getting frustrated again.   
  
“I..hmmm...tmmm” Jake mumbles under Michael as he pulls his fingers out of Jake and takes his hand off of his mouth.   
  
Jake takes in a large gasp.   
  
“I have to ahh” Jake is breathing extremely heavy right now.   
  
“Tell you…” Jake pauses for a moment as he observes as Michael pushes his coveralls past his waist and watches as his large cock springs free.   
  
Jake looks down at Michael as he schooches himself a bit closer to the taller man, Michael lines himself up at Jake’s entrance and slowly pushes himself inside.   
  
Jake’s been having sex more regularly since being with Michael but he is still never prepared for the sheer size of Michaels cock inside him, no matter how much prep Michael tends to do.   
  
“Oh god” Jake winces at the feeling of being stretched out, his face is scrunched up in an un-orderly fashion as he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.   
  
Michael pushes himself all the way inside of Jake as he spreads his legs wide open, he gives Jake only a moment to adjust before he is pulling out.   
  
“Micheal… I” Michael pushes himself back into Jake as Jake drops his head, “F-f-fuck” he stutters out.   
  
“L-listen to me” Jake pants out, but Michael has no interest in listening to him and starts immediately snapping his hips forward.   
  
Jake lets out a cry as he falls back onto the mattress and Michael starts quickly thrusting into him.   
  
Jake can feel himself being pushed up and down with everytime Michael fucks in and out of him.   
  
“Ahhhhh fuck me” Jake moans out.   
  
Jake is usually a pretty quiet person but he’ll admit that he was never one to shy from using his voice in the bedroom and he’s feeling very vocal today.   
  
Jake is throwing his head back onto the mattress under him and letting out whimpers that he would deny if questioned as Michael thrusts deep into him.   
  
Michael is setting a pretty fast pace, but it isn’t too long before he abruptly stops and pulls out and Jake doesn't have time to process anything before he lets out a yelp and is being flipped over like a ragdoll.   
  
Jake yelps out as he can feel Michael pulling his hips up, Jake gets up onto his hands and knees and looks back at Michael in confusion.   
  
He watches as Michael adjusts himself on the bed and grabs onto Jake’s sides and spreads him open before he is quickly pushing back into him and continues his fast thrusting.   
  
“Ahhhh Michael” Jake cries out.   
  
Michaels hips are snapping and Jake can feel himself being filled up with every push back into him.   
  
“I need you…”   
  
“To know… ”    
  
“Something” Jake drops his head near his chest and lets out a shaky breath.   
  
Michael pauses for a moment before he slides a hand up Jakes back and hovers near his shoulders.   
  
“I…”    
  
“I Lo…” Jake whispers out before Michael is shoving his face down onto the mattress, Jake lets out a loud groan.   
  
Michael holds Jake there as he furiously fucks him, he’s snapping his hips at a rapid pace and hitting Jake in the right spot that has his eyes rolling to the back of his head.   
  
With Michael keeping him pushed into the mattress like this and thrusting hard into him, Jake is too caught up in ecstasy, Michaels hands on him and chasing his own orgasm he forgets what he was even going to say.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jake hasn't figured out that confessing his feeling during intimate moments with Michael is going to be rather distracting LOLOL
> 
> He'll get it right eventually :p
> 
> Thanks for being so patient with me and as always, thanks for reading~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time is a social construct made up to make fic authors feel bad when it takes them months to update their fics

It’s been long after a trial and Jake would say it went pretty well. He managed to dodge the Nurse too many times he can confidently say he lost count. 

Jake still hasn’t the slightest idea of how long he’s been doing this, but he’s gotten to a comfortable position that he can be happy with how a match has gone even if he didn’t make it out.

He wonders if it’s the ego boost he tends to get after the fact when they’ve all returned to the campfire and he gets praised by his friends. 

Yeah, sacrificing himself for the better of the team is something he has no problems doing, he’s willing to take the dark pointed limb into his chest if it means his friends can get out alive. But he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't like the little bit of validation for doing it.

Though now that he thinks about today's match...he’s not sure prioritizing a generator over having Claudette heal him in a safe spot around the shack might have been the best play.

Jake would be the first to admit that he acts on impulse and when it comes to trials his mind is a bit sporadic. Maybe he isn’t the best strategist, he relies on Dwight for those types of things… 

And Claudette… 

And Meg… 

And Laurie… 

And Nea…

And maybe he needs to reconsider his own approach to the plan of action he decides to take when the fog takes him into a new trial.

He really doesn’t need to be doubting himself right now, he’s trying to take this moment to relax and clear his mind.

Jake shifts in his position, he’s laying under the willow tree he’s known for quite some time now.  
Laurie had asked if she could join him for a little tranquility and Jake had a bit of a hard time telling her he wanted to spend it alone.

He adores Laurie a lot and their friendship has gotten stronger as time passes, but Jake’s not too sure if she fully understands his desires and needs to want to be by himself. 

He appreciates Meg and Claudette for always knowing when he does, so they tend to drag Laurie into campfire games or conversations that she would be interested in. Just to avoid the awkward feelings Jake has about leaving her behind when he wants to escape and be by himself.

Sometimes it’s not even about being alone or relaxing or spending time with the crows…

It’s also about visiting Michael.

Jake finds that a good part of why he wants to be left alone is because he wants to sneak off into Michaels realm to spend time with him or he will sit around in his own realm waiting for Michael to come visit him.

He’s made a point of taking a step back when he has trials with Michael and it doesn’t end well for the taller man.

He made the mistake of checking up on him after he heard about how his friends tormented him a bit in a trial that didn’t exceed the Entities expectations.

He didn’t think it was possible to get the silent treatment from a man who doesn’t speak.

But Michael is full of surprises.

Jake is getting that feeling when he thinks about Michael, the mans got a strong hold on him. 

Even when he doesn’t have a hand wrapped around his neck.

It’s more of a feeling when he thinks about him.

But that feeling is strong right now and Jake knows he’s here.

“Are you going to join me?” Jake says with a smile, he’s sucking in a breath and letting it out just as fast.

He doesn’t hear anything.

Jake is too comfortable right now to want to move, he barely even wants to open his eyes to get a better read on the man watching him.

He caves and cracks his left eye open, his vision is a bit on the blurry side but he manages to make out those navy blue coveralls and white mask he has gotten so used to.

He opens both of his eyes to get a better look at him, it seems like he has something to say.

He wonders if something happened or maybe he wants Jake to come back to his place.

“What is it?” Jake questions him as he sits up onto his elbow, and like always there is no answer to follow.

Whatever it might be, Jake isn’t exactly pressed about it. He doesn’t feel like moving from the comfortable spot he’s currently in under the tree.

They stare at each other for a few moments before Jake is scrunching up his face and resuming his position on the ground. Hands placed gently under his head, right leg crossed over his left.

Jake can still feel Michael staring at him.

He’s trying to not let the tingling feeling bother him too much.

Jake can hear a bit of shuffling above him, “So you changed your mind?” He says with a bit of a smirk. Eyes still closed, breath steady as ever.

Jake makes a bit of an attempt to wiggle to the side to make some room for the taller man, he wouldn’t mind laying next to him as he clears his mind tonight.

Maybe one thing might lead to another and Michael can slip his hand into Jakes pants and help clear his mind in other ways.

Jake wouldn’t even mind Michael wrapping his arms around him to cuddle as they lay under the willow tree, if Michael is in a good enough mood Jake might be able to jet pack him.

Though Jake is okay with the ladder.

“Are you gonna join me or-” Jake is cut off with a yelp and can feel himself being lifted up off the ground and carried bridal style.

He’s not exactly sure what's going on right now, but Jake’s eyes are bugged out and he can feel his face heating up.

He’ll never admit to himself that he likes being manhandled by Michael, he wonders if being in this world has kind of conditioned him to like things a bit more belligerent.

Jake wonders if Michael wants to be more touchy and didn’t exactly want to be out in the forest when it happened.

Jake wouldn't mind a bit of privacy himself.

He watches as they make their way down deeper into the forest, walking past the trees and bushes that Jake has seen, what feels a few hundred times.

“You don't have to carry me to your place” Jake says. Though he would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t like being held by his partner right now.

“I know the way th-” Jake pauses as they take a different turn off the faint dirt path that he’s gotten so used to.

Where is he taking them?

Jake wonders where they might be headed, he can’t say that he's ever taken the time to explore much around the area to Michaels realm. He will admit that he’s always been a bit focused on making his way up the shaft to see him.

This part of the forest doesn’t look like most of what he’s used to, it all seems so foriegn.

He’s not used to the trees not being scattered in diamond patterns or the bushes lining up in a nice formation of a sidewalk.

It’s all so different.

“Can I ask where we are going?” Jake questions as he looks over at Michael, but Michael is just staring off in the direction he’s walking.

Jake knows Michael doesn’t ever speak, he hasn’t ever said anything in their time of being together or knowing one another.

But he’s too quiet right now, Jake has gotten better at reading Michaels body language and seeing it as a form of speech.

But he seems a bit off right now, he’s too stiff.

Jake stares at Michael for a few more seconds before he goes and rests his head onto Michaels right pec and inhales a deep breath.

Jake closes his eyes and takes in the feeling.

He's comfortable right now and he’ll let Michael take him on a journey if it means he can stay in his arms like this.

This is definitely better than laying under a crooked old tree on the solid hard ground.

Jake can't help but smirk at the idea of Michael carrying him like this in a trial.

He wonders if the others might think something was really wrong with him. To see him be carried lovingly all the way to a sacrificial hook.

And they say romance is dead.

It isn’t long before Jake can feel himself being placed on the ground, he stumbles a bit but manages to regain his posture and opens his eyes. But when he looks ahead, all he sees are trees.

“What am l looking at?” His thoughts are cut short as Michaels large hands gently cover his eyes.

“O-Oh?” Jake stutters.

Does Michael have a surprise for him??

What on earth could he have possibly done with what limited access to things they have in a world like this?

“What did you do?” Jake says with a smile on his face. He’s not too sure what to expect right now.

Michael is gently guiding Jake to turn around with him and Jake complies and follows the motion.

His mind is running wild with ideas of what could be behind them, ideas that don’t make any sense.

Maybe there's a table, covered in a long white cloth in the middle of the forest with two lit candles and some sauternes wine to go with the Foie gras placed on either side of the table.

He knows it’s unlikely, but he can dream.

They slowly come to a halt, “C-can I look now?” Jake questions. He still can’t help but wonder what it is Michael has done for him.

Jake's mind still continues to race with all kinds of strange ideas that could be waiting behind the palms of Michaels hands, but none of them seem to be realistic in any way.

He can feel Michael carefully start to slide his hands off of his face and Jake’s eyes widen at what's in front of him.

He's never been on this side of the forest before, he’ll be honest and say that he was always a little weary about going too far in. He’s not sure if it’s an endless stretch of land or if there is ever a cut off point to this world.

He always thought of a possibility of getting lost and being stuck in limbo.

But Jake will admit he was always a bit nervous of what might be the answer. Once he found his little hideout, he didn't feel the need to walk any further.

Jake is taking in his surroundings, there are dozens of honey locust trees scattered around the premise, there seems to be little flower beds poking up around every corner. 

But the mustard coloured trees and petaled plants aren’t what's gobsmacking to Jake right now. 

It’s the body of water in the center of it all.

“Is this real?” Jake rubs his eyes and looks up ahead, before rubbing his eyes again.

“Am I dreaming?” he says as he blinks a few times.

Jake takes a few steps forward, He’s running his hands through his hair. He’s trying to process what he’s seeing right now, his heart is racing a bit too fast.

He hasn't seen water in ages. 

Discovering something new in a world so repetitive has him a bit excited and maybe even a bit overwhelmed.

He turns around and looks at Michael, “Are you seeing this too???” He says with a bit of a shout.

Michael tilts his head to the side and Jake loves it when he does that, if Michael wasn't wearing his stupid mask right now Jake would run up to him and kiss him as a thank you for showing him this place.

Jake looks over his shoulder at the lake behind him.

“I-”

“How did you even find this place??” Jake yells out in excitement, He’s running up to the ledge of the ground and stares at his reflection wiggling within the confines of the water.

He’s staring at himself, listening to the coastal sounds of the water flowing back and forth.

Jake quickly drops to his knees and then without hesitation falls back onto his butt. He crosses his leg over top of his other and starts fiddling with his shoes until he pops one of them off and moves onto the other.

He wants to feel the water on his skin. 

He needs to touch it.

He needs to know it’s real.

Jake manages to free his feet from his shoes and socks and slowly brings them to hover over the liquid beneath him.

The anticipation of this moment is overflowing right now. Jake takes in a breath before plunging his feet into the lake, the water dances across his ankles and under the foundation of his body.

It's not too cold or not too warm, it reminds him of a feeling, a feeling when you’ve been sitting in the bathtub for awhile as a kid. So caught up in your red topped boat and rubber duck to notice the water has cooled off until you’re being told to get out.

Jake is filled with so much excitement right now, he can’t wipe the smiling currently painted across his face.

Jake notices Michael walk over to his left side and watches as Michael joins him on the ground. 

“I can’t believe this!!” Jake says with a shove to Micheals right arm, Michael doesn’t seem to be phased by Jake's actions. He continues on the path of discarding his own shoes and socks next to himself.

Jake starts to slowly kick his feet, the resistance of the water with every push is reminding him about his time spent out in the lake he used to live close to, out in the forest he called home.

Jake is reminded of his last moments in that area.

His feet come to a halt and he watches as Michael slips his own into the water next to him.

Jake is so caught up in lost memories, he lets silence wash over them for a few minutes before he decides to speak again.

“Did I ever tell you about the night it took me?” Jakes eyes dart over at Michael, he can see him slightly turning his head in his direction.

“It was right after I spent some time at the lake near my trailer,” Jakes says with a whisper.

“It looked a lot like this one,” he adds.

“I was getting some more water to boil for the next day, I was running a bit low on meat I had drying outside and I knew I needed to go hunting in the morning” Jake says as he brings his hands together, his thumbs dancing with one another.

“As I was making my way back, I saw some animals had gotten inside of my camp”

“I guess I forgot to lock the door,” he says with an uncomfortable laugh.

“They tore up everything, it looked like the aftermath of a University frat party… But without the lingering euphoria” he adds.

“I finally got them all out, but they destroyed just about everything” Jake takes in a breath and holds it for a moment, before slowly letting it out.

“I still needed to clean my water, so I got fire going before I started to try to put together the fucking disaster the animals left for me,” He says with a shake of his head.

“I had this picture of my family, it was the only thing I took when I left home. I had it sitting on my bedside table when I was still living with them.”

“I brought it with me… It was the only physical thing i had left of them” Jake releases his thumbs and places his hands gentle on the tops of his thighs.

“While I was cleaning up, I found that picture laying outside near the back of my trailer”

“They had gone after it, pulled it off the wall it was taped to and chewed at one of the corners. It wasn’t completely destroyed. It was salvageable” He finishes.

“Then I heard a noise”

“It was some type of strange hissing, nothing like any type of animal I’ve ever heard. Then the wind started to pick up” Jake adds with slight halt.

“The moon was always a good light source in the night, the sky was clear that day… I remember”

“But as the wind started to pick up, everything started to go dark around me… I couldn’t see anything” Jake swallows, the feelings of that night are starting to come back to him. He’s spent most of his time blocking it out.

“Then I heard whispering, lots of whispering… whispering all around me” his hands make a swirling motion before finding their way back to his legs.

“I looked down at the portrait in my hands... and it was the last thing I saw before I blacked out and woke up in this world.” Jake says with a pause.

“I think about that picture a lot, I saw it every day when I was at home, I saw it every day when I was in that trailer,” He starts to say.

“And even still, I-” he pauses.

“I don't remember what they look like anymore'' his words feel like acid leaving his mouth. He hasn’t really spent much time wondering about his family and when he does it’s short lived.

He never thought that he would experience prosopagnosia towards the people he spent most of his life with. He never really considered that something like this could ever happen to him.

“I guess it's been so long, you start to lose the memories of faces you once knew” Jake says with a bit of a sigh.

He wouldn’t go as far as to say it’s a bit of a bittersweet feeling, he’ll be the first to admit that he was always hoping that he would get to a point where most of his childhood and time spent with his family would dissipate from his memory.

But he assumed it would be because of old age and his personal push to move on and grow from the past. Not because he was taken into a world that had no intentions of helping with self improvement.

Jake feels a little sick right now, the blurry vision he has of that picture of his family he looked at every night has become faded and lost within motivated forgetfulness.

Jake can feel Michael as he reaches over and slips his hand on top of Jakes, that's resting comfortably on his thigh. He knows it's his way of comforting him and Jake appreciates that he tries as much as he does.

“If something ever happens and I never see you again,” Jake swallows hard, he’s looking down at his own feet aimlessly floating a few inches deep in the water.

“…. I hope I don’t forget yours” He finishes.

Silence washes over them for a few moments as Jake starts to think about what just came out of his mouth.

He wonders if he’ll ever get to a point where Michael becomes less of a memory than what Jake is used to.

He wonders if that moment, back when they first kissed in Michaels room. Michael trusting him enough to take off that expressionless mask and let Jake see him for the first time.

He wonders if he’ll ever forget that moment, of seeing those striking features, those blue eyes, that scar…. Those lips.

Jake knows that if it ever came down to it, he would be okay with forgetting what he saw. He knows nothing could take away how he felt.

His feelings for Michael are coming up again, bubbling over like a pot full of water. The fondness he had for Michael in the beginning that led to their friendship, how long it took him to figure out that it was far than just platonic.

How it’s becoming even more than that as time progresses.

“Michael!” Jake says, he’s turning his body over to his side to get a better look at the man sitting next to him.

“There is something I really need to tell you,” he says confidently and strong, a facade he knows that will only last so long. 

“I just… I wanted to say it a few times before but…”

“Uhhhh” Jake slips his hand out of Michaels and places them onto his thighs to rhythmically tap his fingers.

“You see… I-” he lets out a sigh

“I’ve never been good with words, it makes sense in my head but I have such a hard time getting it out” He nervously laughs. He brings a hand up to scratch the side of his face.

It’s already nerve wracking enough trying to get the words out, but the fact that Michael isn’t even looking at him is making Jake feel even more nervous.

“It’s just that”

“I wanted to tell you…” he shrugs his shoulders a little before sucking in a breath and going for it.

“Michael, I lo-” Jake's words are cut off as Michael stands up from the spot next to him.

Jake scrunches up his face and watches Michael as he stares off into the distance, Jake pears off in the direction Michael is looking but he doesn’t see anything.

He wonders if there is an animal in the water.

Jake squints his eyes a bit to hopefully get a better look, he’s scanning the whole area in front of him, but he doesn't see anything.

He does catch something out of his peripheral vision where Michael is standing and Jake looks over at him to see what he’s doing.

He’s met with that familiar porcelain skin he’s had the pleasure of seeing so many times.

Michael has stripped himself of everything but his boxers and Jake’s eyes grow wide

“W-what are you doing?” He questions the taller man.

Jake watches Michael sit back down next to him and push himself off the little ledge they’ve been sitting on and falls into the water below them.

Jake observes as Michael starts walking deeper into the water, it seems to be a lot more shallow where Jake is the farther Michael moves.

Michael starts scooping the water into his hands and up his arms and letting the liquid trickle down his body.

Jake is admiring his toned figure, his back sparkling with water droplets.

Jake swallows hard.

Michael stops walking and turns his head to look over his shoulder at Jake. 

They make eye contact.

Michaels stare can be so intimidating sometimes that it sends a shiver down Jakes spine. But the look he’s giving right now has Jake a bit too riled up and causes him to acti on those feelings and has him starting to unzip himself out of his jacket as he stands up.

Jake is tearing his scarf up and over his head and shrugging his jacket off at a rapid pace. He feels his fingers stuttering as he tries to undo the light blue button up underneath his trail jacket.  
He tears his gloves off before finishing popping the rest of them open. As a final measure to his undressing display, he nearly trips over his pants as he wiggles out of them and finds himself left in just his boxers. 

Without hesitation Jake is hoping down into the water, the feeling of being fully submerged into the lake feels pleasant. Jake enjoys the resistance as he starts gliding his way over to Michael.

Michael has gone a bit further down into the lake, the water seems to be sitting somewhere under his sternum. 

As Jake makes his way over to him he can feel the water rising up over his chest and sitting near his shoulders.

Jake was always aware that he was never as tall as Michael, but having a bit of visual guidance from the water to see just how much shorter he is to him is a bit emasculating.

Jake was never well off in the height department of physical characteristics. He took after his mothers side, where all of the men were taller than the women. But most of the women were below the world's average height.

Jake wouldn’t say he’s ever been tall, what he lacks in height he makes up for in girth. But despite that, it was still enough to be picked on by kids at school and just enough to get those witty shots from his father.

He’s grateful that he never ended up like his cousin, tallest of the kids all throughout kindergarten then stopped growing once he got to middle school.

Jake bobs a little as he stands a few steps away from Michael, “Did you want to go under?” He questions him.

Michael looks over at Jake before he’s lifting his hands out of the water and presenting them in front of him. Jake looks down at Michaels open palms and gently places his hands on top of Michaels.

He smiles at him before starting the countdown.

“3…”

“2…”

“1…”

They both suck in a breath before they are plunging down into the water together. Jake’s eyes are shut tight, but it isn’t until he can feel Michaels hands gliding up the sides of his arms does Jake open them back up.

He can feel Michaels hands snake their way up to the sides of his face where he holds him carefully.

Jake pushes back into the touch and it isn’t long before Michael is leaning forward and gently kissing Jake under the water.

Jake moves his hands up to hold onto Michaels face as they connect within the ripples below the surface.

Michael tilts his head to the side and runs his fingers through Jake's hair, and Jakes not sure if he’s feeling light headed from holding his breath for so long or if it's from Michael.

Something about Michael's touch has always made him dizzy, he’s careful and gentle with every connection their skin makes.

Jake can feel himself drifting back to the surface and Michaels follows suit as they both pop back out of the water with a huff. 

They separate for a second and Jake takes this moment to push his wet hair back behind his ears as he looks over at Michael and watches him slick his own hair back.

Jake can’t help but bite down on his bottom lip at the sight, Michael ducks himself lower into the water so his head is the only thing peaking out. Jake watches as he leans back a little to look up at the stars.

Jake follows his motions and sinks himself into the water and lays back, pushing his hips up towards the sky as he starts to float carelessly around the body of water.

Jake closes his eyes, lets himself relax and takes in his surroundings, the sounds, the water carrying him, his own breathing.

This was an unexpected way to clear his mind, but it was definitely a choice he would make again.

Jake can feel a brush of skin on his right hand, he opens his eyes back up and looks over to his side. Michael is laying there, floating right next to him. Jake can feel Michael shift his arm around his and interlock their fingers together.

Michaels lips crack into what looks like a small grin and Jake can’t help but smile at him. He turns back to face the night sky, the bright moon pouring down on them.

The moment is intimate and there is always something about being next to Michael that puts Jake into a softened state of mind.

Jake would be okay with being out here with Michael for the rest of the night, connected together as they float around the sparkling reservoir and he would continue to hold Michaels hand until their skin has wrinkled away, even long after the water stops touching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for being so patient with me and supporting me even despite taking so long to finish such a short story!!
> 
> I've drafted most of the next chapter already, so im praying it doesn't take as long to finish.
> 
> But we'll see how my work and health treats me haha
> 
> as always, thanks so much for reading~~


End file.
